My Worst fear
by Purple Ray305
Summary: Is Draco Malfoy really a wimp? Everyone says he is. He is not in gryfeindor the house of bravery but even they can't stand there worst fears. But when Draco's worst fear is told to the whole school how will they act. Will they still call him a wimp? Will they try and help him? Or will they use it against him? *Full summery inside*


**Author: **Me, Duh but most (most meaning all but one and even that one is based on someone from HP) of the characters belong to J. who I admire.

**Parings: **Ron/Hermione, Luna/Neville, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Ariana (a girl I have made up) Theodore/Daphne, Blaise/Pansy…(This really isn't a romance story but they do end up together I hardly changed a thing but I did change a little)

**Warnings: **Depending on how angry I get I might swear a little but we will just wait and see. No other warnings

**Summery: **Is Draco Malfoy really just a coward? He is not in gryfrindor, the house of Bravery but even they can't face their absolute worst fear. Bogart's show one of your worst fears but they don't show the one that'll frighten you the most, as it is protected by your brain whether you can do close your mind or not. Even if you don't know how much it scares you if it happens you'll find out. Does anyone know Draco Malfoy's worst fear, sure they know what he is scared of but do they know his worst fear? If they did would they call him a coward, a wimp? Or would they try and help? Or would they act on it? What is Draco Malfoys worst fear you ask? Read, to find out!

**A/N: **Heyy everyone, how are you? Enjoying your summer? Oh and before we start, F.Y.I… I own NOTHING if you love these characters then you should know they are J. 's and if you hate these characters or anything to do with Harry Potter:

What is wrong with you?

Why are you reading a HARRY POTTER fan fiction if you hate HARRY POTTER?

Any way lets start shall we?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

MY WORST FEARChapter 1

Draco Malfoy's worst fear…

Great, thought Draco Malfoy, this is just perfect! Draco Malfoy had had a very… Interesting last two years. The first one included a vanishing cabinet, a mission, a weird promise, a dark mark, a heavy burden, a suspicious Potter, a weird old man, a no the dark lord, an arrested father, a desperate mother, a crazy/scary aunt, something to prove, extremely annoying friends, extremely annoying Mudblood and Weasel (Who should of snogged already) and a death in which Draco is to blame. The second included loads of deaths, loads of kidnapping, a death eater invested house, a lot of torturing, a lot of worrying, a betrayal, a hard decision, a fight which he didn't understand, a loss of a wand, a war which he didn't want to be part off, a 'clever' idea, a surprise, some unanswered questions, a friend stepping out of line, a huge fire, a life saved, a life dept owed, a scare, a trick, the death of the dark lord and most importantly, for Draco anyway, Regret. So many regrets.

Draco was packing to back to Hogwarts but he kept stopping now and then to look at his Pro & Con list:

_Pro:_

_Finish education_

_Able to get better Job as being death eater has ruined all good chance of that_

_Annoy father_

_Please Mother_

_Able to apologize for all I have said to offend people_

_Keep Theodore Nott out of trouble_

Theodore Nott was the only other death eater going back to Hogwarts as Gregory Goyle had decided against it. Theodore and Draco weren't what you call friends but they weren't what you would call enemies. Their fathers are great friends so they had to stay together. Draco and Theo both knew that even the Slytherins would hate then this year as they gave the Slytherins a bad name even if they did agree with them. Draco and Theo had reacted differently after the war, Draco, who had seen his wrong-doings, was relieved but Theo, who still believed in what the death eaters did, was angry.

Draco had quit the Quidditch team. He didn't find the sport that entertaining anymore. He was trying to fit all his book into his case along with a photo of his family, all his clothes and the key to his owls cage. His owl was called Liber taken from the Latin word Liberum meaning free. (When the owl misbehaved which sometimes they do Draco would yell 'LIBERUM!' to stop him messing around which mostly included, Dropping dead mice and stuff on the floor; eating some of Draco or his parent's food.)

The Malfoys were glad they had house elves to buy all their stuff as they didn't like to be seen in public. Draco's father kept going on and on about how Potter had ruined their family name. Draco privately thought that they were the ones who ruined it by joining the dark lord. In fact they should thank Harry Potter as if he hadn't stood up for all of them (Even his father) they would all be in Askaban maybe even having the dementor's kiss. The dementor's were back to the good side now.

Draco had some explaining to do. He was a death eater who failed to kill. He had already run into Ron, Ginny and George Weasley when they were out shopping for Potter's birthday present. Draco thought back to that day:

_Draco was in Olivander's. His mother wanted him to apologize for everything for the whole family. "Once again Mr Olivander we really are sorry…"_

"_Nonsense my dear boy, I doubt you are speaking for your aunt, uncle or father but your mother I know what she has done, Mr Potter has his reasons for keeping you all out of Askaban and I must say I agree with him." Olivander said moving closer to Draco, "As for you, I saw how badly they all treated you less than you deserve, me, and Miss Lovegood know, from how you acted, you hated every moment of being there…"Olivander and Luna Lovegood? The others Slytherins and death eaters thought of her as Loony Lovegood not Draco, he may have called her that but he didn't think of her like that. He understood why she was in Ravenclaw she was smart in her own way and apparently in her grades to. "Thank you sir but if there is anything we can do…" _

"_No, no forget now do you want a new wand, Mr Mal… Draco?" Draco smiled at the kind man and nodded that was the first time he had been talked to by anyone without them snarling/glaring. After he had gotten his new wand he left and narrowly missed bumping into Ronald, Ginny and George Weasley who appeared to be waiting for Hermione Granger to come out of a bookshop. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Asked George Weasley. If Draco was correct he had lost a twin… Fred Weasley. "Were you picking on Mr Olivander?" snapped Ron Weasley. Draco shook his head. Then Ginny Weasley spoke up "Luna said that he didn't want to be a death eater…"_

"_Well that just makes him a wimp then," said Ron._

"_and coward… a stupid stupid coward," George shoving Draco roughly on the shoulder. Draco steadied himself when Ron and George started to chant "Wimp, coward, wimp, coward…" Draco walked past them then evapourated their chant still going on in his head 'wimp, coward, wimp, coward…' _

Was he a wimp? He didn't himself or his family to die. Death. The word brought a chill down Draco's spine. It scared him to… well, death. He knew Harry Potter couldn't face his friends or… anyone dying for him… So Draco guessed that was Potters worse fear. Everyone dying because of him. Draco however didn't fear that. Not many people knew their worst fears but Draco did. Draco's worst fear was… You got it… Death.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Duh, Duh DUH there it is I shall post the next Chapter soon. I also will be making a trailer for this on youtube…

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review but if your going to flame please try and put a positive comment!


End file.
